


情人节奇妙夜

by Brucie



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucie/pseuds/Brucie
Summary: 今夜我不关心人类，我只想♂你。





	1. 落地窗

**Author's Note:**

> 三篇基本独立的pwp，超蝙在chapter1，绿红在chapter2，海王在chapter3，祝各位情人节愉快。

“你应该尝试点新事物了，韦恩先生。这间俱乐部有很棒的脱衣舞表演——我还听说他们新招了一批可爱的兔女郎。”  
一如既往地，布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭最知名的花花公子，露出一个可爱的、傻乎乎的微笑来。  
“当然啦！”他欢快地说，杯子里的红酒因为他的剧烈动作而摇晃出来，洒到了他规整的白衬衫上。“并且预定了一个。感谢您的推荐，佛康尼先生，但我敢肯定我的美人儿就是这里最好的。”  
对方当然没有煞风景地反驳他，于是他们气氛愉快地结束了这场色情俱乐部里的会面。但当布鲁斯准备起身离开时，对方叫住了他。  
“我在楼上为你预定了一个最好的房间——请务必赏光。”  
布鲁斯顿住了。但只过了一秒钟，他就重新转过了身，又露出了那个愚蠢的“布鲁西宝贝”式的微笑。  
“那就太感谢您了。”他回答道。

布鲁斯抬起头来，咂了一下嘴巴。他的嘴唇有点过于红了，显得卷起的舌尖上那点白浊更富有情色意味。  
“你把我捏疼了。”他抱怨着直起身来，膝盖因为长久的跪姿变得红通通的。克拉克这才发现自己已经把他的乳尖掐肿了——更罪恶的是他还想对布鲁斯的屁股做出同样的事。  
但娇生惯养的韦恩总裁皱起眉来，他用足尖点住克拉克结实的胸肌，制止他向前倾身。“是我买下了你。”布鲁西宝贝颐指气使地说，“所以我要舔你的时候你就得把裤子解开，我说不要的时候，你就自己玩儿去吧，小镇男孩。”  
他在克拉克赤裸裸的——说实话，已经富有性骚扰含义的目光下解开自己的西装扣子。这位傲慢的克丽奥佩特拉刚刚跪在地上给了克拉克一个让人发疯的口活，但上半身却连外套都没脱。他随意把自己的衬衫扔在地上，开始弯下腰去解大腿上的吊袜带——操，吊袜带。  
克拉克被他推到床边，一边干渴地注视着面前的一切，一边混乱地思考事情是怎么发展到这一步的……蝙蝠侠要求他扮成money boy藏在俱乐部里，然后布鲁斯全裸着坐到了他的大腿上，拉奥啊，他一定在做梦。  
“回神。”蝙蝠侠在他耳边低声说。克拉克立刻清醒过来，并且出于某种应激反应，连磨蹭着布鲁斯那个绝妙的屁股的钢铁阴茎都软下去了一点。他惊慌地抬起头，但获得的是一个来自布鲁西宝贝的法式热吻。  
“他们在观察我。”依然是蝙蝠侠的声音。但是，拉奥啊，为什么布鲁斯能一边面不改色地把翘起来的粉红色乳尖送进克拉克的唇齿间，一边向超人冷酷地下达命令？“现在你就是我花钱买了一晚的男妓——快点干我，别露馅。”  
噢，让他修正一下。这个命令一点儿也不冷酷。  
这个命令简直——太甜蜜了。

克拉克在百忙之中想起了布鲁斯的命令，于是他埋在布鲁斯圆润饱满的翘屁股里，含混不清地问他：“您对我还满意吗，韦恩先生？拜托了，我真的很需要这份工作。”  
而布鲁斯——布鲁斯已经开始咬他的囊袋了，克拉克立刻体贴地放软皮肤，让他像猫咪咬毛线团一样随便咬自己。但是，呃，猫咪大概不会发现毛线团会越咬越硬？  
这能怎么办呢，即使是超人也对这种本能的生理反应无能为力呀。  
克拉克不负责任地想。但很快他就快乐地把这些乱七八糟的思维抛诸脑后，继续握着那两瓣丰满的臀肉，品尝着那个翻出了一些熟红媚肉的穴口。布鲁斯因为这种要命的触感尖叫了一声，扭动着腰试图逃开——他现在看上去完全就是布鲁西宝贝了，连带着克拉克也十分入戏，于是更加努力地舔起他来，想要让自己的买主为他的辛苦服务而多给些小费。  
“我可以干您了吗，韦恩先生？”他小声问，十足是个没进过城的乡下男孩样子。“您付的钱足够高潮三次呢。”  
他把几乎瘫软下来了的布鲁斯拖到自己的阴茎上，用那根算得上恐怖的肉棒耐心地磨蹭着他。布鲁斯一边哭一边挣扎着，像个贞洁烈女一样推他，但——但他下面那张柔嫩紧致的小嘴却急切地一张一合，下流地嘬着克拉克硕大的龟头，想要从马眼里吸出足够的精液来。比起克拉克，他才更像是被买下一整晚的人，一个尽职尽责的小妓女。  
“好吧。”克拉克说，“我明白了，既然您不愿意的话，我不会强迫您的。”  
他真的就那样停住了，稳稳地端着布鲁斯的屁股，把龟头抵在他的穴口上。布鲁斯难以置信地盯着他，得到了小镇男孩一个无辜的眼神回复。  
“您是客人。”他如此解释，“您说什么就是什么。”  
布鲁斯绷紧了自己流畅紧实的肌肉，他开始试图在不被克拉克发现的情况下小心地往下坐——但这只换来克拉克严厉的一巴掌，在他甜蜜可人的小屁股上打出一阵色情的肉浪来。  
“客人的命令不能违背！”他警告道，“就算是您自己也不行。”  
布鲁斯刚刚的努力并非全然白费。他现在至少含进去了克拉克阴茎的一小段头部，烫人的龟头正不紧不慢地戳着布鲁斯敏感得几乎抽搐起来的肠肉。克拉克不紧不慢地伸手圈住他柔韧劲瘦的腰肢，抚摸起他翘起来的性器，开始吹起口哨来。  
布鲁斯发出难以忍受的啜泣声。他用力勾住克拉克的脖颈，胡乱亲吻他温暖的嘴唇。  
“干我。”他断断续续地呜咽起来，“求你了，卡尔。”  
克拉克在听到那个名字的一瞬间就硬得像根钢管一样。  
“你告诉他们我叫卡尔？”他在布鲁斯耳边说，“这样你就能在高潮的时候喊我的真名了，是不是？”  
布鲁斯除了一声尖叫以外什么也没有回答。克拉克在说话时已经松开了手，双手，于是布鲁斯在毫无预兆的情况下被他插到了底——他的囊袋在布鲁斯腿根拍打出响亮的一声。布鲁斯又开始呜呜地哭起来了，他的皮肤染上了色欲的潮红，迷迷蒙蒙地闭着眼睛，像个无知无觉的性爱娃娃一样任凭克拉克摆弄。于是克拉克顺从心意，又狠又重地插他，每一次都故意擦过布鲁斯算得上很浅的前列腺，把布鲁斯的呻吟哽咽从喉咙里逼出来。  
这是不是有点太恶劣了，他对着布鲁斯被情欲逼迫得惊惶失措的脸想。  
然后他又捏了捏布鲁斯细腻软滑的胸肉，感受到布鲁斯发出一声无声的尖叫，紧致的肠壁又猛地收缩一下。  
算了，恶劣就恶劣吧，他含着布鲁斯通红挺翘的奶头想。

布鲁斯从嗓子里发出含混的抽泣声，他整个人都挂在了克拉克身上，腿绕着克拉克健壮的腰，手臂揽住克拉克的脖子，屁股里塞着克拉克的阴茎。他开始求饶，亲吻克拉克的眼睛，含住克拉克的喉结，舔去克拉克流的汗水，但这除了让克拉克变得更硬以外毫无用处。  
“你刚刚说他们在观察你？”克拉克低声说。他抱着布鲁斯走在房间里，不紧不慢地按照步速插着布鲁斯。“这可真糟糕，韦恩先生，我不想让其他人看到你。”  
布鲁斯什么话都说不出来，他的舌尖被克拉克用手指夹着，口水流了一下巴。但克拉克停住了，他左右打量了一圈，最终把目光定在了巨大的落地窗上。  
“啊，”他愉快地说，“我想到办法了，韦恩先生！”  
于是现在布鲁斯又跪在地上了，他的膝盖被磨得红肿起来，而克拉克注意到了这一点，体贴地给他加了一块羊毛地毯。可布鲁斯太害怕了，他摇晃着脑袋想要往前爬……然后撞上了冰凉的玻璃。  
“别那么着急，韦恩先生。”克拉克把他按在了玻璃上，布鲁斯被冰得颤抖起来，但他的阴茎似乎存心使他难堪似的翘得更高了。因此克拉克一边插他一边帮他纾解，他好心地握住布鲁斯的阴茎，在落地窗上划来划去——从马眼处分泌出的前液在玻璃上留下了痕迹。  
“天呐，这可怎么办。”克拉克说，“明天清洁工一定知道您在这里挨过操了，韦恩先生。”  
布鲁斯紧紧闭着眼睛，他长长的睫毛湿漉漉地粘在一起。他摇着头，皮肤变得更红了，多余的体液顺着他的穴口流了下来，把落地窗变得更肮脏了一点。  
“还好这里是最高层。”克拉克继续插着他，他更用力地往布鲁斯抽搐的软腻肠肉里顶着，“不然不止清洁工，所有人都能看到您在这里挨操呢，韦恩先生，那可真是太丢脸了。您的风流名声会传得多远啊，也许以后去采访您的记者都会忍不住在镜头前干您。”  
布鲁斯发出一声绝望的呜咽，他高潮了，漫长而又彻底。克拉克倒吸了一口气，在他的肠道深处射了出来——他的量有点太多了，布鲁斯几乎以为自己要被灌满，他在被烫到的紧缩感种恐惧地蜷缩了起来，直到克拉克退了出来，用还没软下来的阴茎磨蹭他软弹的臀肉。  
“这是第一次高潮，韦恩先生。”小镇男孩诚实地说，“您付的钱还足够高潮两次，现在我们继续吧。”


	2. 兔女郎

“天才！”  
在巴里发出这声明显气急败坏但依然没什么威慑力的呼喊时，哈尔正在同他的皮革紧身衣作斗争。他深吸一口气，终于成功地把背后的拉链拉了上去。  
“嘿巴里，耐心点。”他把自己汗湿的发丝往后捋了一下，敲了敲木制的隔断。“需要我帮忙吗，My Bunny Boy？”  
“等等——”  
“哦，真抱歉。”哈尔艰难地弯下腰，从被灯戒做出的钻头钻了一个大洞的隔断里迈了出来，“蝙蝠侠会为此付账的——见鬼，既然他让我们打扮成这个鬼样子来收集情报，就应该理解我现在的心情真的非常、非常、非常——”  
他没好气地抬起头，那双不耐烦的棕色眼睛睁大了。  
“美妙。”他喃喃道。

巴里整个人都呈现出一种羞愧的粉红色，但这只是让他明亮的金发和蓝眼睛显得更柔和了一些。他看上去简直像块牛奶草莓蛋糕。  
而哈尔发现自己已经在不自觉地做吞咽动作了。  
“天呐。”巴里小声说，他真的非常羞愧，以至于声音都几乎要颤抖起来，“天呐，别看了，哈尔。”  
但哈尔仍然注视着他。穿着黑色皮革紧身衣、袒露出强健的胸肌和手臂的绿灯侠似乎完全不感到羞耻，他走上前去，单膝跪了下来，帮巴里把他的网眼袜整理妥当，让它服帖地裹着闪电侠修长的双腿。  
“别……”巴里喃喃地说，他下意识地合上了腿，但这样，哈尔头上那双黑色兔耳就被他夹在了腿根处，细小的绒毛透过网眼袜搔刮着他的会阴。  
这太下流了。  
但巴里能做什么呢？他只能徒劳地摇着头，同时摆动着他头顶毛茸茸的白色长耳朵。黛娜借给他的衣服和她为哈尔挑选的那些大不一样——这不公平，巴里想。哈尔至少有条裤子，虽然那条刻意强调臀部线条和大腿肌肉的皮裤似乎也有些过于色情……但那毕竟是条裤子。  
而巴里，巴里只有一条紧绷绷的、连体泳衣式的白裙子，胸口开得尽可能的低，以至于他的乳头甚至能在蕾丝花边里若隐若现。  
这真的——太下流了，巴里绝望地想。  
更让他绝望的是，哈尔似乎并不这么觉得。  
“巴里，小熊。”哈尔抬起头看着他，他依然没有起身，并且牢牢地控制着巴里的腿，让它们不得不分开一条浅浅的缝隙，而哈尔的手就插在那里面。“你太完美了……完美得不像个兔女郎，你一走出去就会被人发现的。他们会捉住你，审讯你，揪你的小兔尾巴——”  
他顺着巴里战栗的腹股沟摸下去，一直摸到那团刚好被夹在尾椎骨下的毛茸茸颤巍巍的小东西，又狠又重地捏了一下。  
“所以，”他朝巴里笑了笑，露出一排整齐的、雪白的牙齿。  
“我得先把你弄脏点。”

巴里咬着自己的手指，眼泪从他失神的蓝眼睛一直流到湿漉漉的金发里。而哈尔凑了过来，慢条斯理地把那滴眼泪用舌尖舔了进去。  
“你出汗了，”他客观陈述道，或许呼吸声有点粗重，但听起来依然在正常范围内，似乎可以下一秒就冲出去拯救世界。“还在哭。客人不会喜欢这样的兔女郎的，巴里，开心一点，叫出来。”  
巴里本能的收缩起内壁，而哈尔被他温热软腻的肠肉绞得骂出一句脏话来。他把手从那团已经潮湿沉重的兔尾巴上拿开，朝下抚摸到网眼袜的破洞处，他亲手撕开的位置。  
他的阴茎正插在那儿。  
哈尔试探性地用手指戳了戳，但巴里立刻又开始哭泣起来，发出可怜兮兮的鼻音。戴着白色兔耳的超级英雄现在可没法拯救世界啦，他只能尽力把头埋在哈尔的颈窝里，一边献出自己的长耳朵让施暴者玩弄，一边颤抖着从牙齿间伸出一点点红色的舌尖，去舔哈尔滚动着的喉结。  
他被干得害怕了，在哈尔粗鲁地撕开他的网袜、揉捏他的臀瓣、然后把性器撞进他又紧又热的肠道里之后。他也曾试图转圜，试图用可耻的性贿赂来结束这场侵犯，哈尔答应了。于是巴里不得不跪在地板上敞开自己，让哈尔滚烫的阴茎在他洁白紧实的胸肌上画着圈，甚至恶劣地用马眼抵住他藏在蕾丝里的小小的粉色乳晕。巴里一边要辛苦地捧起自己的胸肉，让哈尔翘得笔直的性器在那道深深的乳沟里抽插，一边还要忍受哈尔不时在他臀肉上落下的巴掌或——更不堪的，吮吸、啃咬与亲吻。  
69式唯一的好处就是哈尔看不到他红透了的脸，巴里含着哈尔的龟头想。他无意识地、或许是无师自通地用舌尖勾着马眼，舔干净所有分泌出的前液，间或更深地把哈尔的阴茎吞下去，一直到温热紧致的喉口。这能很好地取悦哈尔，他为此愿意撤掉一根插在巴里后穴里的手指，或者至少把手指抽插的速度放慢些。  
等到哈尔终于抵着他的舌头射出来的时候，巴里几乎要喜极而泣了。他呜咽着承受那些滚烫的、大量的精液，并努力吞咽他们。但仍然有一点点流了出来，在他合不上的鲜红嘴唇边留下一道色情的白浊来。  
只是因为这没有含住的一点点而已。  
“不听话的小熊。”哈尔说，“不称职的兔女郎。客人会为此投诉你的。但这毕竟是演练，所以我不会那么严厉的惩罚你——”  
他随手把一个绿色的、大小刚刚适宜的口球塞进了巴里的嘴里。  
“只是再练习一次而已。”

巴里发出含糊不清的啜泣声，他被哈尔抱在怀里，一个展示猎物的姿势。他现在湿得彻底，从毛茸茸的兔耳朵到毛茸茸的兔尾巴，连白色的网眼袜都被干涸的浊液粘在了腿上。白裙子被汗水和另外一些乱七八糟的液体浸透了，半透明地贴在他的皮肤上，勾勒出隐隐约约的肌肉线条和下腹金色的毛发，还有他被裹在里面的，涨成红色的阴茎。  
“现在你总算像个给一百美金就能干的小婊子了。”哈尔说，他拽下巴里的兔耳朵，恶劣地去搔刮巴里红通通的乳尖。“就这样出去，小熊，每个客人都会往你的乳沟里塞钞票的，你是世界上最棒的兔女郎。”  
巴里在昏沉中发出恐慌的哀鸣。囊袋拍打腿根的声音阻扰了他的听力，但他依然能模模糊糊地感到危险。于是他更尽力地摇晃着腰，用圆润的臀瓣磨蹭哈尔的腹部。他甚至在意识不清地情况下勉强自己转了半圈，让哈尔硕大坚硬的龟头刮过红肿的肠壁，伴随着哈尔倒吸气的声音揽住他的脖颈。  
“不……不要……”他呜咽着说，“不要出去。”  
而哈尔回答他：“那么，付出点诚意？”  
于是现在巴里整个人骑在哈尔的腰上了。他用手撑着哈尔的胸膛，细微地发着抖，但依然强迫自己吞下那根粗长的阴茎。他坐得那么深，以至于连哈尔储满精液的囊袋都不断受到丰腴臀肉的挤压——直到哈尔掐住他的腰，在巴里的身体里猛烈地射了出来。  
巴里几乎在同时高潮。但他一直被束缚着的阴茎快射不出来了，白色的精液从马眼里缓慢地流出来，弄脏了裙摆上最后一块干净的地方。巴里闭着眼睛，从喉咙里发出微弱的哽咽，一边承受哈尔连绵的射精，一边用手挡住了自己的脸。  
“不要出去。”他说。  
而哈尔吻住了他，把阴茎埋得更深了一点。  
“当然了。”他带着笑意说，“我们的练习怎么能到此为止呢？”


	3. 脱衣舞

“是他们要我来干这个的！”亚瑟委屈地说，“现在蝙蝠侠莫名其妙地掉线了，绿灯和闪电侠把任务推给我，我也没办法啊！”  
奥姆瞪着他：“难道你们的联盟里就没有其他人了吗？”  
“有啊。”亚瑟说，“有未成年人，有机器人，还有神奇女侠。你可以从里面挑一个来代替我跳脱衣舞。”  
“……”奥姆冷静地说，“没事了，你上吧。”

“另一个问题。”亚瑟说，“我不会跳脱衣舞。”  
奥姆不可置信地看着他：“你打算？”  
“呃，”亚瑟说，“湄拉说你不仅很擅长唱歌，也很会跳舞。”  
“操。”奥姆说，“你是我平生仅见的愚蠢鳕鱼头。”  
“求求你了奥姆！你可是这个鳕鱼头的弟弟！”  
“操。”

“这全是为了亚特兰蒂斯的荣耀。”奥姆说，“我不能容忍亚特兰蒂斯国王在地表给吸气种们跳很烂的脱衣舞，仅此而已。”  
“你说的对！”亚瑟目光炯炯地说。  
奥姆首先解开了他的领带。他开始以一种缓慢的、色情的动作蹭着背后的钢管，那根罪恶的管子巧妙地分开了他的臀缝——今天奥姆穿着一条丝质的长裤，如果要亚瑟非得找出个什么词来形容的话，那就是……  
“非常——非常——非常对不起，奥姆咪。”

“见鬼！我连开场动作都没做完！”  
“我可以替你做完。”  
亚瑟确实践行了他的承诺，在他把奥姆从那根钢管上拉下来的一分钟内，他就成功扒光了奥姆身上百分之九十的覆盖物——直到他拉扯掉衬衫上的一整排扣子，露出奥姆光滑洁白的胸膛之前。  
他目瞪口呆地看着罩在奥姆乳晕处的那两枚小小的贝壳，震惊得几乎说不出话。现在奥姆整个人都泛起类似他乳晕颜色的那种粉红了。  
“这完全是因为你。”奥姆羞耻地说，“你之前咬的太用力了……它们现在一碰就疼。”  
“噢，那确实是我的错。”亚瑟说，他满含爱意地俯下身，含住奥姆柔嫩丰满的乳肉，“我会对它们负责的。”

事实证明，亚瑟的“负责”既深入又彻底。  
奥姆在他面前敞开来，他紧紧闭着眼睛，亚瑟几乎能看到那双蓝眼珠在眼睑下不安转动的样子。他修长结实的腿紧紧夹着亚瑟的头，似乎想要逃避那条可怕的舌头——但这有什么用呢？亚瑟轻易地压制住了他，同时惩罚性地握住了他胀红的囊袋。  
“乖一点。”他含着奥姆的阴茎，在唇齿间发出模糊不清的笑声，“或者保留一点体力，奥姆，你还要跳脱衣舞呢。”  
奥姆发出挫败的吸气声，他懊丧地咬住鲜红的嘴唇，露出一点点雪白的兔牙来。而亚瑟不满足地向下舔，他轻易把奥姆的内裤拨到一边去，试探性地卷起舌尖勾了一下那个收缩的穴口，得到了奥姆的一个猛烈的弹动。  
于是现在亚瑟完完全全地把舌头伸进了他体内，不断勾舔着痉挛滚烫的肠壁。奥姆开始挣扎起来，从喉咙里发出无助的呜咽声——他连呜咽声都这么美妙，亚瑟想。他把鼻尖埋进奥姆丰腴的臀肉里，品尝他，直到奥姆不堪忍受地向后拱着腰试图逃走。但，当然，亚瑟再一次按住了他，并且报复性地加上了手指，他把奥姆捅成了贝壳里的软肉，在抽搐绞紧中湿漉漉地颤抖着。  
“别这样……”奥姆喃喃地说，依然拒绝睁开眼睛。他的声音里加上了屈服的哭腔。“别这样，别再舔我了。”  
亚瑟宽宏大量地同意了。  
他撤出舌头，换上了另一样东西。

奥姆终于张开了眼睛，他海蓝色的虹膜被泪水浸得更亮了。他也终于发出了声响，因为亚瑟的手指还插在他的嘴里，于是那些忍耐不住的啜泣和呻吟都透过嘴唇逃了出去。上帝啊，他连做爱时的尖叫都美妙得像歌剧男主角的高音。  
他还很会扭腰——或许他的本意是逃避亚瑟又快又狠的戳刺，但结果只不过是把自己送到了那根硬烫的阴茎上。那个膨胀的、坚硬的龟头不断磨蹭着他浅浅的前列腺，而亚瑟听凭他被干得摇摇晃晃，唯一伸出的援手还放到了他的胸上。  
亚瑟非常小心地在不弄掉那两枚贝壳的情况下捏着他的乳肉，像恶劣的孩子一样揉搓它们。他一边亵玩着奥姆的胸脯，一边还得寸进尺地要求他快点扭腰。而等到奥姆实在没办法继续移动一丁点儿之后，亚瑟又掐着他的腰肢把他钉在自己的性器上了——那两个饱满的囊袋用力地打在了奥姆的臀肉上，几乎要把他的屁股打得红肿起来。  
而奥姆在这种近乎折磨的侵犯中依然偷偷勃起了。亚瑟带着笑意去咬他红通通的耳垂，另一只手向下摸他濡湿的龟头。他用指尖沾了一点奥姆分泌出的前液，把它抹在奥姆合不拢的嘴唇上。  
“你想射吗，奥姆咪？”他轻声说，带着一点点诱哄的温柔语气，“你可以射出来的。”  
奥姆被他干得昏昏沉沉，只知道逃避地摇着头。他泪眼朦胧地挣扎起来，却无意识地把阴茎往亚瑟的手里递过去。那只带着薄茧的手轻柔地捋动着他。  
“你想射。”  
亚瑟如此宣布。他变本加厉地抚慰奥姆，用指尖磨蹭他的马眼，手掌温柔地包住囊袋。最终，奥姆放松了下来，他模模糊糊地感到安全，于是抵住了亚瑟的手心，断断续续地射了出来——只射了几股。而亚瑟用沾满白浊的手指摸到了他被迫承受着抽插的穴口。  
他在奥姆的高潮所带来的抽搐与收紧中惬意地吸了一口气，然后把获得了足够润滑的手指捅了进去。  
奥姆在喉咙深处发出一声可怜的、微弱的抽泣。他不可控制地战栗起来，然后彻底昏了过去，即使是亚瑟之后持续猛烈的抽插与吮咬都没能把他唤醒过来。  
“真遗憾。”亚瑟在射精的快感中低声嘟哝，“你最后也没给我跳脱衣舞。”  
……  
等等。  
他们一开始为什么要跳脱衣舞来着？

惯例独自一人留在瞭望塔值班的钢骨接到了来自海王的通讯，他按下了接收键。  
“呃，维克多。”亚瑟在另一端结结巴巴地说，“我想知道，你愿意来我这儿跳段脱衣舞吗？”


End file.
